Real Wrestlers used in the CAW shows
Here is a list of Real Wrestlers who have been or being currently used in CAW = Wrestlers = 'Current WWE Wrestlers' *Alberto Del Rio (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Big Show/Paul Wight (MIW, SVRWWE, WEDF, URW, Wrestling Heaven) *Booker T (MIW) *Christian (New-WWE, WEDF, NESE, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *"Masterpiece" Chris Masters (XGWL, MIW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *CM Punk (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, UWR, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *Curt Hawkins (Wrestling Heaven) *"Dashing" Cody Rhodes (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson (WEDF, TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *David Hart Smith (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *David Otunga (Wrestling Heaven) *Dolph Ziggler (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Drew McIntyre (BWF, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Edge (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, URW, TWF, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Goldust (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Husky Harris (Wrestling Heaven) *Jack Swagger (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *John Cena (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *John Morrison (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Justin Gabriel (New-WWE, BWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Kane (NESE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Kevin Nash (RAWR, WEDF) *Michael McGillicutty (Wrestling Heaven) *Michael Tarver (Wrestling Heaven) *Randy Orton (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Shawn Michaels (WEDF, New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Sheamus (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven) *Sin Cara/Mistico (NESE) *Ted DiBiase Jr. (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *The Great Khali (Wrestling Heaven) *The Miz (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven) *Triple H (SMF, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Tyson Kidd (WEDF, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Undertaker (NESE, SVRWWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Wade Barrett (New-WWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *Zack Ryder (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) 'Current TNA Wrestlers' *AJ Styles (UWO, NESE, New-TNA) *Amazing Red (MIW) *Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, TWF, MIW) *Jeff Hardy (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, IWT) *Matt Hardy (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, ACW. SVRWWE) *Mr. Anderson/Kennedy (New-WWE, NAW, WEDF, WCW, New-TNA) *Rhyno (RAWR) *Rob Van Dam (WEDF, WCW, TWF, MIW) *Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW, TWF) *Sting (WEDF, WCW, NoDQ CAW) 'Ex-WWE/TNA Wrestlers/Legends' *Andrew "Test" Martin (XGWL, ACW) *Bret "The Hitman" Hart (New-WWE, NAW, WEDF, UWO) *Brian Knobbs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Brock Lesnar (TWF) *Chris Jericho (New-WWE, WEDF, NESE, TWF, URW) *Chuck Palumbo *Colin Delaney (BWF) *Dan Severn (RAWR) *Goldberg (WEDF, WCW) *Jerry Saggs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *KAMA/The Godfather (Jeri-MAX, XGWL) *Lance Storm (NESE, XGWL) *Maven (XGWL) *Mongo McMichael (Jeri-MAX) *"Alpha Male" Monty Brown (XGWL) *Nick Dinsmore/Eugene (TWF) *Rene Dupree (TWF) *Rikishi (WEDF, IWT) *Rodney Mack (XGWL) *Scotty 2 Hotty (WEDF, ACW, XGWL) *Stone Cold (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, TWF) *The Hurricane/Gregory Helms (WEDF, IWT) *The Rock (SMF, New-WWE, NAW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, IWT) 'Japanese Wrestlers' *Giant Bernard/ A-Train (BWF) *Hayabusa (US-FWA, XGWL) *Jushin "Thunder" Liger (TWF) *KENTA (NESE) *Milano Collection AT (TWF) *TAKA Minchinoku (BWF, TCW*) *Yuji Nagata (NESE-J) *Hiroshi Tanahashi (NESE-J) *Masahiro Chono (NESE-J) *Keiji Mutoh (NESE-J) *Kenta Kobashi (NESE-J) *Jun Akiyama (NESE-J) *Naomichi Marufuji (NESE-J) *Takeshi Rikio (NESE-J) *The Great Sasuke (NESE-J) *Dick Togo (NESE-J) *Curry Man (NESE-J) *Jinsei Shinzaki (NESE-J) *Magnum TOKYO (NESE-J) *Kota Ibushi (NESE-J) *SUWA (NESE-J) *Shinsuke Nakamura (NESE-J) *Go Shiozaki (NESE-J) *BxB Hulk (NESE-J) *YAMATO (NESE-J) *Kenzo Suzuki (IWT) 'Indy talent' *Chris Hero (NESE) *Claudio Castagonoli (NESE) *Colt Cabana (TWF, XGWL) *El Generico (TWF) *Fire Ant (NESE) *Human Tornado (NESE) *Jack Evans (TWF) *Jimmy Rave (TWF) *Juventud Gurererra (TWF) *Kevin Steen (NESE, TWF) *La Parka (TWF) *Roderick Strong (TWF, SVRWWE) *Sexxy Eddie (TWF) *Soldier Ant (NESE) *Steve Corino (TWF) *Teddy Hart (TWF) *The American Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) (SVRWWE) *Tyler Black (SVRWWE) *Worker Ant (NESE) 'Australian Wrestlers' *Brian Seeker (SVRWWE) *JT Robinson (SVRWWE) *Gene Kelly (SVRWWE) *Matt Bailey (SVRWWE) *Robbie Eagles (SVRWWE) *Ryan Eagles (SVRWWE) 'Women's Wrestlers' *Cheerleader Melissa (XGWL) *Gail Kim (BWF) *Jazz (XGWL) *Lana Star (XGWL) *Lita (WCW) *Madison Rayne (WCW) *Maria Kanellis (New-WWE, XGWL) *Maryse (New-WWE, URW) *Michelle McCool (New-WWE, URW) *Mickie James *Trish Stratus (WCW) Category:CAW Category: Real Wrestlers Category:New-WWE